Locked In A Closet
by xjabberwockyxpeacex
Summary: Sabrina and Puck are locked in a closet. Pretty self-explanatory. Don't own Sisters Grimm, however much I wish. This is my first story ever and it's probably kind of lame, but if there shall be reviews, please be gentle. I'm neurotic enough.


There were two things Sabrina hated most in the world: Small spaces and Puck.

"This is all your fault," she spat at the Faery, leaning up against the stack of shelves. She and the Trickster King were locked inside a closet in Granny Relda's house, waiting for the rest of the family to return home. The past hour with him had been unbearable. She couldn't believe her luck (or lack of).

"How is this _my_ fault?" Puck demanded. "You're the one who shut the door!"

"If you had just listened to me when I told you that we were out of paper towels—"

"I WAS BUILDING A FORT! What else would've held up the grape jelly?"

Sabrina blinked at him, almost too stunned for words. "A fort out of paper towels and grape jelly? How is that even possible?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, ugly," he sneered back, folding his arms over his chest. "The old lady better get home soon," he mumbled under his breath.

_At least we agree on something_, Sabrina thought. She looked around the small closet. Dust was covered over every shelf and cleaning product. A cobweb hung over her head. She wished she'd gone on that investigation to the Lost Boys Orphanage with the others, but she and Daphne had found a stink bomb in their rooms the previous night (courtesy of the boy in front of her), which forced them to sleep in a couple of uncomfortable cots downstairs. They both had a horrible night's sleep after that, and Sabrina was just too tired to go anywhere. Daphne was equally exhausted, but she managed to still be her hyper, enthusiastic self.

Sabrina remembered what it was like to be seven years old. Those were happy times. They didn't involve ignorant, immature, fairy people.

Sabrina looked at Puck and noticed him staring at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him, pulling him back into reality. He blinked a few times and shook his head, muttering, "Nothing." He suddenly found his shoes more interesting.

She wondered what he had been thinking but shook the thought off. Most likely, he was plotting some way to glue her feet to the floor.

And then another thought came to her mind. She couldn't think of an answer to mentally give herself. Unwillingly, she spoke up.

"Puck," she started, "what are you doing here?"

"Has your stupidity washed away your memory, Grimm?" he taunted, smirking. "You got us lock us in, remember?"

She clenched her fist to ease her anger at the comments. "I meant, what are you doing in the house? You could have gone off with the others. Why'd you stay here?"

Puck blushed suddenly, the tips of his pointed ears turning a mad shade of red. Sabrina couldn't help but think of how cute he was when he reddened like that.

But just as quickly as the cuteness had come, it was gone, and an arrogant smile appeared on Puck's face. "Why to torture you, of course!" he replied brightly.

"Really?" she said skeptically. She had no doubt that Puck wanted to ruin her day, but something in his eyes told her that he wasn't telling the total truth. Not knowing what this repulsive boy was thinking was going to drive her utterly insane.

"Well, somebody also had to stick around to make sure you didn't accidentally fall on a butcher knife while everyone else was gone," he added.

She rolled her eyes. "Touching, Puck, but I think I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, you _think_. Tell me, Grimm, how many times have I had to save your hide? Nearly fifty thousand, give or take."

"I'm not some damsel in distress!" she shouted. The idea of her being a helpless princess was sickening.

"Really?" he scoffed. "'Cause you could've fooled me."

Sabrina gaped at him. Her rage was rapidly building inside of her until, finally, it burst out. "You insufferable little cockroach! I am NOT weak and I don't need any sort of protection—"

"Sabrina," Puck tried to say, but was cut off by Sabrina's ongoing rant.

"—from a man like some of the other people in this town, and even if I did need protection, I certainly wouldn't need it from _you_, you juvenile, selfish, rotten little twerp!"

"SABRINA!" Puck shouted.

"WHAT?!"

He smiled softly. "You're really beautiful when you're angry, you know that?"

She merely stared at him, now _completely_ stunned for words. She tried to talk, but it only came out in the language of the stupid. "I—you—wha?"

Puck grinned. "Just shut up, Grimm."

And then, he pulled her face towards his and kissed her.

Sabrina's eyes were wide with shock. She wanted so badly for him to get him off and away from her, but at the same time, she didn't want him to stop. They had kissed once before, and as nice as that one was, this one was better. She was much more willing to let Puck keep on kissing her now, and so, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. His hands crept around her waist and held onto her tightly, as if he were afraid of her letting go. As the two remained entwined with each other, Sabrina realized that Puck had stayed with her to protect her, not because he thought she was helpless, but because he simply wanted to be the one to keep her from harm. It made her rush of affection for him even stronger.

After another moment or two, they broke apart, panting. Puck leaned his forehead against hers, and Sabrina had no urge to hit him like last time.

And then she looked down. "Um, Puck?"

He followed her gaze and his eyes widened. Sabrina craned her head around his and saw that her suspicions had been correct. His wings, though a bit cramped in the closet, were nonetheless out and absentmindedly causing them to float a few feet above the floor. Quickly, Puck lowered them and mumbled his apologies, embarrassed.

"You gonna punch me again?" he teased.

"Sorry, you aren't as lucky this time," she replied.

He returned her smile and brushed a stray lock of blonde out of her face, putting it behind her ear. "You know, I don't think you're a damsel in distress. You're incredibly annoying, but you're also the bravest person I know."

"And you drive me mental, but I'd rather you protect me any day."

Puck beamed at her. "Only on one condition."

She groaned, "What?" She thought that maybe he might've been reverting back to his devious prankster ways. This possibility disappeared, however, when Puck gently placed his lips on hers again. Instinctively, Sabrina kissed him back with just as much love as he held for her.

They were so wrapped up in each other that neither noticed the door unlock and open.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!" Daphne gasped, causing Sabrina and Puck to separate as fast as possible. They both blushed furiously.

"Daphne," Sabrina stuttered, "I—"

"You and Puck… Puck and you…" Daphne then clamped down on her hand so much so that it looked like it hurt, but she didn't seem to care. She gasped again. "Wait until I tell Granny!" She squealed and dashed away from the closet.

Sabrina and Puck blinked at each other for a moment before breaking out into a run.

"DAPHNE, NO!"

"MARSHMELLOW, GET BACK HERE!"


End file.
